


Already Gone

by LightningHaski



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Grab your tissues, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, I apologise, I don’t know why I do this to myself, M/M, Songfic, but sometimes it’s for the greater good, i don’t like writing sad things, i’m an emotional wreak, vent - Freeform, you might need them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: Tyler is in love with Josh, but sometimes you have to let go of the things you love.





	Already Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson
> 
> I suggest listening to the version that Sleeping at Last did when reading this.

_The first time we kissed, it was perfect but then we could feel the poison set in._

“It didn’t hurt to be around you. It felt like the stars had aligned.”

“Perfect couldn’t keep our love alive, Josh.”

_I didn’t want us to burn out, we were always meant to say goodbye because it never would have worked out right. You know that we were never meant for do or die._

“I didn’t realise what this was doing to us.”

_All our memories, they’re haunted. I didn’t come here to hurt you but now I can’t stop._

“When you cry it makes me cry too.”

_Looking at you makes this harder, but I know that you’ll find another who doesn’t always make you want to cry._

“Do you remember all the things we wanted?”

_And you know that I love you, I love you enough to let you go._

“I didn’t want to do this, Josh.”

_I want you to know that it doesn’t matter where we take this road but someone’s gotta go._

“It’s easier if I’m not here, you deserve to be happy.”

_And I want you to know that you couldn’t have loved me better, but I want you to move on, so I’m already gone._

“I’m sorry Josh but I have to leave.”

_I’m already gone._

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to this song on repeat for like 4 hours while I wrote this  
> That’s how long it took me to get over each emotional bout of crying I had 
> 
> But seriously though this is me venting because I’m cheap and have nothing better to do with my life


End file.
